


a glimpse of the future

by teamleov



Series: sleepy dribble drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Wishful Thinking, adrien just wants it to be chill, give him a break ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamleov/pseuds/teamleov
Summary: All he could do was live his life as it is, and hope for the best. But will it hurt to fantasize a little?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: sleepy dribble drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202423
Kudos: 42





	a glimpse of the future

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble lmao. sorry for not uh Updating my other fics
> 
> And also oh god i wrote thid at 3 am expec this to be yk

Mari me pls: i've just finished my sewing project !! twas pretty hard  
Mari me pls: look !!

Mari me pls attached a .jpeg file (4.53 MB)

Light of my life: oh my gosh mari that looks so pretty  
Light of my life: like you >:D

Mari me pls: aaahh thanks mon chaton!!

Light of my life: i've been telling you that for the past 3 hours?

Mari me pls: i knowwww  
Mari me pls: goodnight mon minou!!

Light of my life: bonne nuit ma coccinelle :smiling_face_with_three_hearts:

Mari me pls: :heart: je t'aime<3 sleep soon too

Light of my life: byeee

-

He didn't sleep soon.

After throwing his phone lightly next to the pillow he was resting his head on, he was left alone with his thoughts (and he hated them).

He can't even tell Plagg about his dilemma, the Plagg who'd probably think it was cheesy. He tossed and turned in his bed lightly, careful not to wake up the kwami next to him.

Oh no, these thoughts reach to 100 real fast.

He'd been thinking about death and the afterlife, and he sure hoped there was one. He wanted to see his Mother once again. But the future? How he hated how fragile it is. One simple and small move and the future he wanted wouldn't be.

Come to think of it, what future did he want? Of course, he wanted Marinette there too. He didn't want to lose anyone he loves now. He wouldn't trade what he had if it was to get his Mother back. But he was scared that something may go wrong; that everything would change if they didn't manage to defeat Hawkmoth.

After all, there were a lot of accidents in his life. An accident caused the famed superhero duo to find out about each other's identities. Who's to say there won't be an accident more?

All he could do was live his life as it is, and hope for the best. But will it hurt to fantasize a little?

Adrien played with the idea of living together in a small but homely house. Cuddling on a couch while watching a movie- probably a rom-com they make fun of. Sleeping next to Marinette, him admiring her angelic and peaceful face as she snores quietly.

Him waking up to a bed half-made, to the smell of the wafting aroma of a delectable breakfast from a few rooms away, to the sound of a small sizzle as the oil cooks bacon and eggs. Him walking up to their white kitchen, with a gray shirt on and his hair undone, seeing his girlfriend (probably wife?) smile at him, waving her oily metal food turner at him. Him seeing Marinette's face shined on by the recently-risen sun, the light yellow light reflecting on her, making her seem like an angel.

And he wanted it. Oh, did he want it so bad. He'll cling to the idea of a peaceful and calm morning, a future life contrasting the present full of action and chaos. He won't let anyone stop him from achieving it.

Adrien doesn't care if he's too young and naive in the world of relationships, he doesn't care if a small argument would send the relationship they've been building for a few weeks toppling. He's decided on the life he wants. He gives no damn if Hawkmoth would forcibly get their miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir make a damn great team, and all of Paris knows it.

He'll stop at nothing to make his dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> projecting onto a character and it goes out of hand lol
> 
> anyway based off thoughts I had !!


End file.
